1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy vehicles and more particularly to a toy motor vehicle adapted to be used in combination with an element representing a gas pump which is detachably connectable with the toy vehicle to simulate the refueling thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of toy motor vehicles have been developed for use at play by young children and the like. Many of these toy motor vehicles provide animated action that simulates real life occurences such as flat tires, running out of gas, break downs and the like. As far as is known, however, a toy motor vehicle has not been provided having a pair of compartments in communication with each other and adapted to receive and contain fuel elements such as balls or the like movable back and forth between the compartments during play to simulate both a condition of running out of fuel and subsequent refilling with fuel.
More particularly, no one has provided a toy motor vehicle of this character in combination with an external, detachably connectable gas pump that is manually operated to simulate a gas pump refueling the vehicle by moving the fuel elements out of an opaque-walled compartment within the vehicle into a separate compartment therein having a transparent wall section wherein the balls are readily visible. Operation of the pump simulates the action of refueling the vehicle and subsequently, as the vehicle is moved around, the fuel elements are returned into the opaque compartment simulating the using up of fuel and eventually running out of gas when all of the fuel elements are gone from the visible compartment.